Seven's Christmas Story
by BuffyTheSlayr
Summary: A story of Janeway and Seven with a Christmas twist. Abit slashy but just implied not graphic by all means. Seven learns about what the Earth holiday is all about.Not beta'd. Just something I wrote while riding the bus to work. Hope you like it. Edited
1. Chapter 1

Kathyryn Janeway sat in her ready room, deep in thought as she read numerous PADDS that surrounded her. Everyone decided to deliver their work early so they could relax during the Christmas season. Janeway was pleased that her 400 plus crew still enjoyed celebrating Earth holidays, and she was even more pleased that Neelix was enduring all races had some input into the festivities. Meanwhile, Janeway wasn't too sure how jolly she would be with so much building up in front of her. Chakotay offered to help but she politly declined. She knew he was quite interested in helping Neelix finalize the party plans, ensuring his own version of celebrations were honoured at the party.

So Janeway continued to plod through her work, unheeded. She picked up three very familiar PADDS, and sighed. They were Seven's and she seemed to out do her self this year. Seven had completed more work than any other crewmember, and it seemed she had more come. As she glanced over the work relayed on the PADD, she could see Seven had no intention of stopping her work for the Christmas break. Since there was no empirical data on Christmas and Seven believed it to be "Earth Mythology", she refused to acknowledge it. Naomi Wildman had even tried to get Seven involved, but to no avail. It seemed as if Seven had lost all interest in her own humanity this year. Janeway was unsure why.

"It is neither logical nor relevant to my work." Seven said quietly as she stood before Janeway weeks before. Janeway rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's not about relevancy or logic, Seven. Holidays are usually about celebrating life." Seven cocked one eyebrow up and looked at Janeway with almost a pitying look. "Relevancy is important to me. I will not pretend to 'enjoy' myself while I know work needs to be done. I will not burden others with my work ethic. I have 236 experiments ready to begin in Astrometrics. I will run them on my own and use only a small amount of power." Janeway shrugged and handed Seven back her work proposal without giving it a second glance. "Fine, fine. But I insist you make an appearance to the party. Even the Doctor is coming and performing some classic Christmas pieces." Seven nodded and looked at her PADD. She seemed to be struggling with her own desire to say 'no' to the Captain, but she didn't know how to say it without sounding rude. "I am sure the Doctor will understand that I have a lot of work to do. I am sure he will record the event. I can listen to it once my work is complete." Janeway wanted to give up, get back to her own work so she could at least enjoy herself for a few hours but she could see something in Seven's eyes.Sorrow? Remorse? She wasn't sure but she thought maybe Seven was having issues and that she was keeping it hidden - well. 


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Seven continued her work on experiment #56 and had even convinced B'Elanna Torres to give up some extra power so she could complete the experiment uninterrupted. B'Elanna laughed and told her to 'consider it a Christmas present'. Seven neither laughed nor took it as a present. Seven seemed even surlier than usual for the rest of the shift.

There were only a few days before Tom Paris' Vintage Christmas holodeck program would be ready. Everyone was in good spirits despite the fact they were all so far from home. Tom missed his family a lot but was pleased he had B'Elanna to share it with. She celebrated Winter Solstice like her father's family had. When word came to him that Seven of Nine was not participating in the Christmas fun, Tom was curious. Seven had little emotional attachment to Earth, but previous years she had attended their celebrations without fuss. She even sang with the Doctor one year and had the whole room crying with awe. Sure, she complained that work wasn't being done, and all, but she seemed to enjoy it. Tom recalled that Janeway and Seven were inseparable, and Seven was engrossed in Janeway's stories of Christmas back on Earth. Tom wondered what had happened. He figured he would go to the source…well, almost the source. He was sure the Captain was aware of Seven's behavior. Maybe he could help. It was Christmas.

Tom entered the mess hall and could see Janeway in conversation with Neelix. "Coffee, Tea, Brandy…egg nog? Have you remembered egg nog?" She said anxiously. Neelix smiled reassuringly. "Yes Captain, Naomi Wildman's mother gave me a very rich recipe from her own family records." Janeway nodded and continued to look at her PADD. "Let's avoid an interstellar disaster and not serve your Baltzac Beast, hmmmm?" She said with a smirk. Neelix blushed and bustled away with numerous new recipes, looking anxious but happy. "Captain! Could I have a moment of your time?" Tom said with a broad smile. "Yes Ensign, but only a moment. How is the holodeck coming along?" She said as she led Tom to a free table and sat herself down. Tom sat opposite her, and pulled out his own PADD to show her his progress. She was pleased. Tom nodded and cleared his throat, "What is this I hear about Seven not attending the party this year?" Kathryn Janeway nodded and looked none too pleased. "She is making this very difficult this year. She flatly refuses to discuss the matter and has avoided the crew like the plague. I have no idea why she is being so stubborn…okay…more stubborn than usual."

Janeway looked sadly at her PADD and sighed. Janeway had her own reasons for wanted Seven at the party. She had spent a great deal of time replicating a gold necklace with emeralds for Seven's Christmas present. She knew Seven would call it "irrelevant" but somehow she thought she would like it all the same. With her refusing to attend the party, it would look odd for Janeway to show up at the cargo bay and hand Seven a present. She eyed Paris with suspicion. Did he know?

Tom had an amused look on his face as he watched the Captain struggle with some internal demon. He found it amusing but said nothing, as he knew there was no rank underneath 'ensign' except crewmember. "Did you check out the specs on the holo-program?" He said without smirking. Tom wanted to spend Christmas with B'Elanna, not the brig. Janeway seemed to wake from her thoughts and nodded. "It seems fine, Tom. I am sure Chakotay and Neelix will want a walk through to ensure everything is authentic. I am not in the mood for complaints, as you can plainly see." Janeway handed the PADD back to Tom and gave him a wane smile. "Tom, I am at a loss with Seven. Every year since she came on board Voyager, she has made an attempt to join in our activities. I mean, she tries. Even the good Doctor has no clue to why Seven is avoiding us all. He said her routine physical was normal, but she did seem preoccupied." Tom rubbed his chin with his hand and tried to think. "She has been quiet since Icheb left." Janeway nodded in agreement, "But she had regular contact with him. I would assume that would be enough for her. But alas, she wouldn't tell us if we were warm anyways." Tom shrugged and looked at the PADD. "You know Captain, I have an idea. Corny idea, really. Maybe I watch too much 20th century Earth TV, but…" Janeway cleared her throat. "Tell me!" Tom smiled and fiddled with the PADD. "Ah well…maybe Seven needs a little lesson in humanity again." Janeway nodded, feeling hopeful. "Go on, Ensign." Tom continued to talk for the next hour with Janeway doing little but smirking and nodding in approval 


	3. Chapter 3

A day later, Seven of Nine was busy in the cargo bay. She had completed her regeneration and was running several diagnostics at one time. She was satisfied with the extra power Lt. Torres had sent to her experiments, and was distracted with her work. The communicator chirped suddenly and startled the usually calm woman. "Seven of Nine – Please meet me in Holodeck 2. Janeway out." Seven frowned and tapped the communicator, "I am busy…" She began to say but Janeway uncharacteristically interrupted her. "Now, Seven." Was all she said. "Yes Captain." Seven said curtly and walked briskly to the door. She strode quickly down the corridor and happened upon Neelix who was glowing. He had been becoming over giggly and joyous over the past few days and now he seemed ready to burst. Seven was finding his presence to be getting on her nerves. "Happy Solstice, Winter Fest and Christmas Tidings, Seven!" He said with a grin. He was holding two bottles of Bolian Brandy. "I am meeting with the Captain, I have no time to discuss the many names of a useless Earth Myth." And with that, she stormed away, more aggravated than before. Neelix noticed little and continued on his way, humming a tuneless song that still reached Seven's ears as she stormed away.

Once at the holodeck, Seven entered and found it running. She was becoming more annoyed as time went on. "Captain Janeway? I am here." She said in exasperation. Her nerves were frayed, although she would not openly admit it. All this commotion over some Earth holiday was getting to her, and not in the frivolous way it had on Neelix. Seven refused to think about it or even talk to the Captain about it. Seven looked around the holodeck and was certain she was in the holo-novel that Ensign Paris had developed for the crew. She wanted to imagine she was here to assist with a technical difficulty but then, she didn't like to presume anything. It didn't look like anything she had seen in the ships computer regarding Earth. It was a hologram of Voyager. Maybe Paris was going to start the festivities with Voyager, although she found that doubtful. She touched her comm badge in frustration, "Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway?" Silence. Seven was getting truly angry. She had things to do and if this was some trick by the crew to get her to celebrate with them, she would send a scathing report to Lt. Tuvok about the unprincipled conduct of the Voyager crew. Seven attempted to leave the holodeck but the computer would not open the door she arrived in. "This is not amusing. Computer! Who is in Holodeck 2?" She demanded. "Seven of Nine." The computer replied. "Where is Captain Kathryn Janeway?" The computer did not respond. She strode down the holodeck corridor, attempting to orientate herself to the surroundings. She thought it might be Deck 12, but she was uncertain. It was if she was deserted on the ship, alone. It was an uneasy feeling, one she had before. She walked the length of the corridor and it was if it never would end. Seven knew the schematics of the ship and believed the author of this holo version of the ship had overshot the Deck 12 corridor by at least 12 km. Finally she found the turbo lift and entered it quickly. As the doors swished shut, she asked the computer, nervously, to take her to the Bridge. Maybe she could find the holo controls in the bridge setting. The lift did not move and she repeated the command angrily. "Ho ho ho, Miss Anika! Have you been a good girl this year?" Seven ignored the voice and tried to leave the turbo lift, but again, the doors would not open to her command. "Very well, little Anika Hansen, but I am watching you!" The voice boomed. The turbo lift began to move and she leaned into the corner, feeling foolish. The Captain would never lead Seven to the holodeck just to see some moronic holo novel that Paris created. True, the Captain was attempting to sway Seven to join the holiday activities – something she did not understand, but she wouldn't go to these lengths… 


End file.
